Kura's Twilight
by AiShadow
Summary: "Jacob Black, you're so tall now." Kura said and the boy engulfed him in a hug. "Last I saw, you were shorter than me."  "Yes, I was but now I tower over you." He said and Kura laughed. Ed/Em/OC and other couples...
1. Chapter 1

Tsukaia: My version of Twilight.

Kura: Yeah...

Tsukaia: Whatever...you're the Star of story.

Shadow: What! He gets his own story and i don't! I hate you.

Tsukaia: I'm going to take him from you and put him with someone else.

Shadow: Whatever...

Kura: *stares wide eyed at Shadow* She yelled...

Shadow: Tsukaia does not own Twilight but she does own Kura and Sofia and their family.

Kura: If Tsukaia did own Twilight Emmett and Jacob would belong to her.

Tsukaia: Read and Review!

* * *

He groaned and slammed off his alarm clock. It was moving day and it was something he didn't feel like dealing with after all he still had a splitting headache from yesterday's events.

'I mean who would have thought my friends would turn their backs on me when I told them I was moving. Then pick a fight with me. Well no use in dealing with them now.' He thought as he rolled out of his king size bed. He trudged lazily to his bathroom and opened the door and closed it right after he entered.

He went straight to the toilet and did his business. He walked to the sink and washed his hand then face. He smiled at himself then laughed. He wasn't going to lie, he looked outrageously sexy. His long chocolate kissed hair was in its normal messy ponytail, his startling green eyes were surrounded by thick eyelashes, his teeth were perfect and his creamy white skin was flawless. Girls practically fainted when they passed him and guys would trip over the weight themselves. He loved the way that people reacted around him.

He sighed and headed downstairs to have breakfast before the kitchen was packed away. He fixed a bowl of cereal and sat there eating while everything was being packed away. He knew his parents wanted to move somewhere quiet so they had a mansion built in a small town in Washington, named Forks.

They have lived there once before but didn't stay there longer than six months. It's not like he cared that they were moving from Virginia, he had no friends here and he wouldn't miss anything about the state. He sighed and handed his empty bowl off to the maid that was waiting for it and headed upstairs to finish packing his room.

"Kura, son, come here for a minute." His father, Tristan Maimora, called from his office. Kura walked into the office with a soft sigh.

"Yes, dad…" He said and the man looked up from his packing. Kura got most of his looks from his father, only difference between them was there skin color. Tristan skin was a pale color compared to Kura creamy color.

"Are you almost finished packing?" Kura nodded. "Good, we leave for the airport in a few hours." Kura nodded and took this as his dismissal. His father was an amazing psychologist; he could fix even the most damaged mind within a month depending on the person's cooperation.

He smirked and walked into his room. He packed away the rest of his things and lay on the now sheet less bed. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in…" Kura called and in walked his adopted sister.

"How are you this morning Kura?" She asked and Kura smiled causing her to giggle. He had to take that back, when he said he had no friends, well his sister was his best friend.

"A bit of a headache but I'm fine. How have you been fraying this morning, Sofia?"

"Perfectly fine, just a lot of hustle and bustle going on today but that's about it."

"You ready for this move?" He asked and she nodded. "Hn…interesting, well let's get going then. Are your bags ready?" She nodded and he got off the bed and slipped on a shirt. They left his room and went to their parents' room.

"There's my babies, are you ready to go?" His mother, Hana Maimora, asked hugging them. Now this is where he got his skin color from.

"Yes, we're ready. Sofia and I are going to go on ahead to the airport and get my babies safely on to the plane." He said and his parents laughed giving him the go ahead.

Kura and Sofia left the house with their bags. As they walked to the garage, he saw is babies in there with the other two cars. One of his babies was a 1970 Dodge Challenger, this baby had a 426 Hemi under the hood, and it was a four speed with a little extra boost from the four nitrous tanks. He had found it on side of the road and he brought it home and stripped it and fixed it up. He painted it black with two green strips going through the middle and he had it heavily tinted.

His other babies were a 2010 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R and 2010 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. Both of them were sport bikes custom made and brought for him. The Hayabusa was painted black with his name in Japanese kanji painted green. It also had nitrous tanks hidden in the engine. The other one was a startling green with an amazing engine and brake system. They were power houses like his car.

"I love these things." He said and Sofia laughed as he loaded the Hayabusa onto the moving truck.

"I love them too but the car is my favorite. I loved watching you work on this one." She said and put her bags in the backseat with Kura's stuff.

"And to believe I did it all by myself." Sofia couldn't help but laugh. She got in his car and he got on his Ninja. His car roared to life as she pressed the automatic start button. "I love that sound." He said and she put on her favorite song and listened to the system vibrate with the song.

They pulled out the garage after he put on the green helmet. The drive to the airport was silent and calm. When they got there they loaded his babies onto their private carrier plane. Then they waited for their parents to get there which didn't take that long. Everything was loaded on and the plane took off. Then they got on their private jet.

The flight was rather quiet, which was what everyone wanted. All the hustle and bustle that was going to go on for the next few days, they were thankful for the quietness.

The jet landed two hours after the carrier and was already unpacked into moving trucks and heading to the house. Kura got on his Ninja and Sofia got into his car waiting on his parents.

"I had the address programmed into your GPS; you should be able to get there without us." Tristan said leaning in the window and Sofia nodded.

"Thanks because I wanted to explore before night fall." He said and Tristan chuckled at his son's way and let them drive off.

It took an hour to get from Seattle to Forks and as they drove into Forks, Kura decided he like the small town. When they pulled up into the long hidden driveway surrounded by trees, they figured their parents wanted it really quiet.

"Sofia, what do you think about it?" He asked and she smiled.

"I love the scenery. We have to take pictures of everything." She beamed and Kura nodded. "There are more green things here than I've ever seen." Kura chuckled as they put their stuff in their rooms.

It was about three in the afternoon and they had a few hours to explore. They got on his bike and drove around then decide to go to LaPush and visit an old friend.

They drove through the reservations until they pulled up to a small red house. They got off the bike and looked around the yard.

"Not much has changed since the last time we were here." Kura said removing his helmet along with Sofia.

"I don't know it's too quiet here." She said and Kura chuckled. "I'm serious; it's never been this quiet here. Maybe he died somewhere."

"You know that really hurts." Someone said coming out the front door. Kura smiled and went to hug the person.

"Jacob Black, you're so tall now." Kura said and the boy engulfed him in a hug. "Last I saw, you were shorter than me."

"Yes, I was but now I tower over you." He said and Kura laughed. Sofia walked over and punched Jacob in the arm. "I missed you guys." He said and they all laughed.

"Well we're not going anywhere. We're here to stay this time and I think this is our last move." Kura said and Jake put him down. "What are you now, seven feet tall?"

"Yes, I am the tallest person on the reservation." He said and Sofia snorted.

"Well wolves grow quite big." She said and he blinked. "Don't play dumb, we know all about this world of vampire and werewolves and shifters. I have personally experience from this world."

"Anyway, how is everything going Jake? How's Billy?" Kura asked and Jake hugged him again.

"Everything's great now that you're back. Billy's doing great and at the moment he's away fishing with Charlie."

"So why is it so quiet here? It's never been this quiet." He asked and Jake sniffed the air and his nose scrunched up.

"We smelt vampire and thought one was on the reservation. It was just you two and you both stink." Jake said letting Kura go and taking a step back.

"We live with a vampire, what you expect us to smell like Black." Sofia said and Jake blinked.

"What?" He asked and she sighed.

"Kura's mom is a vampire and has been one since after she gave birth to Kura." She explained and Kura sighed.

"After she gave birth she was dying and one of the nurses was a vampire. She had a soft spot for children who lost their mothers during the birth. As soon as the doctors left she bit my mom. Three days later she woke up at home and the nurse had brought her there during the night and explained to her what had happened. Then they had left to hunt. My father of course had pretty much figured out what was going on. When they came back, my mother shocked both the nurse and my dad, when she didn't drain me dry. She had a better grip on her bloodlust then most newborns." Kura explained to Jake and he nodded understanding.

"Okay, so there's one more leech in Forks." He said and Kura attacked and pinned him to the ground.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you but if you ever refer to my mom that way again I will be forced to hurt you." Kura said dangerously low and Jake gulped. "So watch your tongue." He let him get up off the ground.

"Man, I forgot how strong and fast you are." Jake said and Kura chuckled at Jake's easy methods to change the mood.

"Paul…" Sofia said looking at the boy that walked out the door. He had his arm wrapped around a girl's waist and if she remembered correctly it was Jake's sister Rachel.

"Hey, Sofia, it's been forever since I saw you." Rachel said and hugged her. Sofia let her hug her not even making an effort to hug back. "Last I saw you, you were ten and short and now you're what seventeen and tall." She said letting her go.

"Yes, I'm seventeen and tall." Sofia said monotone with a blank face.

"How have you been?" She asked and Sofia shrugged.

"I've been better. Kura let's go we have to unpack." She said and Kura frowned then sighed. "Sorry to leave in a rush but we have things to do." She said and climbed onto the back of the bike with Kura.

"Come by the house some time Jake. We can use your help unpacking." Kura said before putting on his helmet. He smirked at Jake and waved then they were gone.

"She hates you Rachel." Jake said and his sister sighed annoyed.

"Not my fucking problem the bitch is insane." She said going back into the house with Paul growling at her mentally.

Kura pulled into the driveway and they got off the bike. Sofia sighed taking off her helmet with Kura.

"What's your problem?" He asked and she sighed again.

"I don't want to be anywhere near those two." She said and Kura shook his head going into the house with her.

They helped their parents and the movers unpack the kitchen and dining room before going upstairs to bed. It took them three days to get everything unpacked and in its rightful place. Jake had come over and helped on the second day.

"Well tomorrow, you two, have school so get in bed." Hana said and Kura sighed giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. Sofia hugged her and they headed to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukaia: Sorry it took so long to update! School gets in the way of everything.

Kura: You got that right!

Shadow: Yeah I hate it too.

Tsukaia: What are you two talking about! School for you is easy! *mumbles* stupid human and ninja

Shadow: Hey!

Kura: You're the one that made it easy for us!

Tsukaia: Whatever...I do not own Twilight or any of the other charactrs with the exception of Kura and his family.

* * *

The next morning…

"Kura, time to wake up, you have an hour to get dressed and out the house." His mom said and Kura reluctantly rolled out of bed. He did his normal morning routine, go to the bathroom, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, and pull hair into a messy ponytail all in thirty minutes. He walked downstairs in a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converses just out of the box. He had on a white studded belt with a black one hanging loosely on his waist.

"Ready to go…Sofia?" He asked grabbing an apple. He looked over at Sofia and smirked. Her sapphire blue eyes stood out with her outfit. She had on a purple plaid skirt that came mid-thigh, a black top with a skull on the right breast and black six inch heels. Her black and purple studded belts hung loosely on her hips and the skull buckles shined with their diamonds.

"Yea, let's go so we won't be late." She said and he nodded.

"Bye mom, dad!" Kura yelled and left the house with Sofia. Sofia drove his car and he drove the Hayabusa. Sofia had the system blasting as loud as possible. Many kids in the parking lot stopped and stared at the car and bike.

Kura parked and Sofia next to him. She shut off the car and waited for the last vibration before getting out. Kura pulled off his helmet and put it in the car while grabbing his book bag. More people stared at them and Sofia giggled.

"Come on let's get our schedules and get this day over with." She said and Kura clicked a button on his key ring. They walked into towards the school completely ignoring the whispers around them.

They walked into the office and waited for the attendant to get their schedules. "Here you go and welcome to Forks High School. I hope you enjoy it here." She said smiling that them and they nodded and smiled at her then left the office.

"It seems that we have the same schedule this year." Kura said and she nodded.

"Here's to our senior year, new people, and new home." She said leading the way to first period.

"I'm glad you remember the tour from yesterday because I wasn't paying attention." He said and she giggled. The bell had rung while they were in the office. They knocked on the door and entered when the teacher called them in.

"How may I help you?" The teacher asked she was a brunette haired woman in her early thirties.

"I suppose you're Mrs. Laffite; we're your new students." Kura said and she nodded.

"Okay, introduce yourselves to the class please." She said and they simply shrugged.

"I'm Kura Miamora." He said with a slight smirk as their eyes widen.

"And I'm Sofia Miamora." She said giggling softly.

"Welcome to English 12. We're on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Take a seat anywhere you like." They sat in the only seats available and listened to the teacher go on and on about Shakespeare. "Kura…since I am boring you, can you tell me two a plays by Shakespeare and the significance of Romeo and Juliet."

"How to tame a Shrew and Romeo and Juliet, I know others but I don't feel like going through the list. The significance of Romeo and Juliet…Romeo is willing to give anything to be with her. But their families hated each other forbidding them to see each other. It's a forbidden love, like the vows say: Until death do us part. They died for each other and their families realized their own foolishness for letting a pointless feud get in the way of seeing their love." Kura said and the teacher was shocked. Because none of her students would have got it correct except for the Cullen kids.

"How did you know?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It's simple logic. We've been taught Shakespeare since we were young. We've learned his plays from front to back." Sofia said flipping her pen between her fingers as the bell rung.

"Alright class, we'll finish off tomorrow." Mrs. Laffite said and they headed for second. The rest of the classes went by smoothly and they met Angela during fourth and they went to lunch together.

"Do you want to join me for lunch?" She asked and they shook their head.

"We have to sit at our own table." Sofia said and Angela nodded understanding.

"Well, I'll join you." She said and Kura nodded. They knew Angela didn't care who they were and could care less about their money. They walked into the lunch room and got in line. "Lunch here is probably different from anything other schools serve." She said and they grabbed lunch. Kura grabbed a tray of fries, a bottle of water and an apple. Sofia got a peach, grapes and a bottle of water. "Um…I'll introduce you to my friends and we'll grab an empty table." She said and they nodded. Angela led them over to a table filled with kids.

She introduced them; neither Kura nor Sofia needed to remember their names because they could tell most of them wanted more than friendship. The only name they remembered was Ben, Angela's boyfriend. Angela told them she was going to sit with Kura today.

"Hey, Kura do you have a girlfriend?" One of the girls asked and Kura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need one." He said and she giggled.

"He's gay, sweetie, that's why he doesn't need one." Sofia said and the girl glared at her. They walked away to their table and sat down eating. "Hey Angela, who sits over at that table?" She asked motioning her head to the empty table by the window.

"That's the Cullen's table. They'll be here tomorrow most likely because it's sunny out today and they never come when it a rare day like this. They go to the beach on days like this." Angela said peeking over there.

They sat and got to know each other until the bell rung for fifth. They had Spanish together with Angela. She and Sofia talked none stop all the way there. Kura could hear the whispers all around them and people looked at him in disgust.

"Well it seems the whole school knows and expected better of me." He said chuckling and they giggled.

"At least you still have us." They said hugging him. They walked into class and the teacher greeted them.

"For now have a seat in Edward's and Bella's seats." She said and started teaching the class. After an hour they were dismissed by the bell. The rest of the day zoomed by until they were in the parking lot.

"Wow…this day was easier than expected." Sofia said as they walked to the car with Angela.

"You expected something different?" Angela asked and they nodded. "Well that's Forks for you. You're going to be marks as off limits just like the Cullen." She said and they raised an eyebrow. "It means you're not dateable because of your wealth and damn good looks." They laughed and stopped behind the car and bike. "Why did we stop?" Angela asked and Kura picked up a pebble and threw it at the car. The pebble got blown back with so much force that it embedded deep into a tree.

"Force field, if you touch it, you will be thrown away with twice as much force." Sofia explained and Angela blinked.

"I put it in because people wouldn't stop touching my babies. It took me a couple of weeks to work out the bugs but I got it to work." Kura said deactivating the shield and getting on his bike.

"Let's go, Angie, you coming with us?" Sofia asked opening the driver's door. She nodded and blew a kiss to her boyfriend. They got in and it roared to life.

"Wow…I love that sound." Angela said and Sofia laughed while Kura chuckled.

"Welcome to the club." They said and she smile. "I hope you don't mind the sound." Sofia asked and she shrugged.

"I don't mind." She said and Sofia shot up the volume. Kura put on his helmet and left with Sofia following him. They drove up the long driveway to their house. They got out and put their stuff away and Kura grabbed his camera.

"You're a photographer?" Angela asked looking at the expensive camera in his hand.

"Mhm…I do some photo shoots for mama. It's my passion to take pictures." Kura said and Angela smiled. They walked back to the car. Kura drove this time.

"Hey, what does your father do?" She asked and Kura smiled. Angela was a natural curious person.

"He's a psychologist; he helps people with mental problems and psychological disorders." He said and Sofia giggled.

"How did they take it when you told them?"

"Mother was fine with it, actually she was extremely happy. Father was fine with it after a couple of weeks." Kura said shrugging.

"Well your parents were cool about it. Most parents freak and try to change them." She said and Kura and Sofia smiled. "Mike's parents tried that but failed and ended up kicking him out."

"You're talking about the blonde boy?" Kura asked and she nodded. "Well he can join us for lunch tomorrow." Angela smiled and nodded. They drove around town taking random pictures of things and people until it was dark out.

"I should get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." Angela said and Kura drove her home. "See you tomorrow, good night." She said waving as she went into the house.

Kura and Sofia smiled and waved back, once she was in the house they drove off.

"I like Angela, she sweet and cute." Sofia said and Kura nodded. "Her boyfriend's okay too, I guess."

"Her friends are manipulative and homophobic. And they don't even know the Mike boy is gay. I don't like them." Kura said and she nodded. "He's joining our table, that way he won't have to pretend."

"I think we're going to like him." She said as they got out the car and walked into the house. They had dinner with their parents discussing the events of the day then headed off to bed.

Angela stood next to Ben tapping her foot impatiently. The bell was about to ring and they were late.

"Where are they?" Angela asked pacing as the bell rung.

"Come on Angela, it's time for class." Ben said and she looked at him.

"I'm going to wait for them. Tell the teacher that I'm in the office somewhere." She said and he chuckled kissing her then headed to class.

Angela sighed and glanced over at the Cullen realizing they were all still outside. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Ten minutes later she heard the familiar purr of Kura's motorcycle.

Kura sighed and parked and Sofia parked next to him on her shiny blue Ninja. They woke up late because they forgot about the time change and his mom was out hunting. Kura saw Angela impatiently tapping her foot on the ground and glaring at them. He shut off his bike getting off.

"She's mad that we're late." Sofia said shutting off her bike and getting off. She pulled off her helmet and shook her hair. She had on a solid white shirt, black skinny jeans and white heels with a black skull bow on the front. Her black and white studded belts hung loosely on her hips.

Kura sighed and removed his helmet. His outfit consisted of a green shirt with a skull on it, black skinny jeans, and black converses with a skull on it. His green studded belt was on with a black one.

They walked over to Angela and he hit the button on the key ring for the shield and put it in his pocket. Sofia did the same thing and giggled.

"Morning Angela…" Sofia said and she just stared at them. "Time change…we are not used to waking up yet." She mumbled and they started inside the building.

With the Cullen:

"Who are they?" Emmett asked looking at Edward for answers. Everyone else was wondering too.

"Kura and Sofia Miamora." Edward said frowning. "That came from Angela's mind, I can't get inside theirs."

"Well, they got some sweet rides." Emmett said walking over to it.

"Emmett, don't touch them." Alice said and he stopped short of touching him.

"And why not?" He asked and she looked at him.

"If you do you will get thrown away and knock over a tree." She said and he just stood there looking at them.

"What about you Alice?" Edward asked and she nodded then shook her head.

"I can see them up until this afternoon after lunch." She said and Edward sighed.

"Let's go we're already late." Edward said dragging Emmett away from the bikes.

The day went by smoothly as lunch came up. They walked into lunch room, grabbed lunch and dragged Angela over to their table. Angela called Mike and Ben over and they sat down.

"Hey Mike…" Kura said as the boy sat down.

"Hey…" He said feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't have to pretend when you're sitting with us. You're welcome to sit with us anytime." Kura said easing the boy discomfort.

"How did you know?" He asked and Sofia giggled.

"Sometimes it's easy to figure out and others you have good friends that want you to be yourself." She said and he looked at Angela and she smiled. Ben didn't know what they were talking about and didn't really care.

"Okay, smile…I have add a new picture to the collection." Kura said and Angela pulled Mike and Ben closer to her and Sofia stood behind them. Kura snapped the picture as Sofia's brows dipped in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked and she reached behind her and pulled whatever it was off her back. Angela gasped as she looked at the pizza.

The entire room froze as she turned around. She walked over to Angela's old table and smiled sweetly.

"Which one of you threw it?" She asked sweetly and every one of them glanced at the girl that asked Kura out. "Would you like your pizza back?" She asked walking over to the girl as she shook her head. "Too bad, I'm giving it back." Sofia said grabbing the girl's hair and smashing the pizza into her face and smearing it everywhere. "Now next time you attempts something that stupid, I will do more than smashing the pizza into your face." Kura walked calmly over to Sofia and eased her fingers out of the girl's hair.

"She's not worth getting suspended over. Now come and sit down then we'll get you a new shirt." Kura said and Sofia let go of the girl's hair and let Kura guide her to their table.

"Kura, I need your father." She whispered and he sighed sitting her down. He pulled out his phone and spoke with his father.

"He'll be here in ten minutes maybe even less." He said and she nodded. The Cullen came in when she smashed the pizza in Jessica's face. Angela looked worriedly at her friend as Kura pulled his ponytail free and pulled Sofia's brunette hair into a ponytail.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked Sofia and she shook her head. The bell rung and everyone left the room expect the Cullen and the five at the table.

"How much longer Kura?" Sofia whispered and Kura gasped softly, he knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come on Sofia; hang on for a few more minutes." Kura said and she nodded. Angela looked at Ben and he nodded clearing away everything and kissing her then leaving. Angela and Mike sat there worrying about Sofia.

"She's about to lose it." Alice murmured knowing that her family heard her.

"And I can't calm her down." Jasper said softly and they all watched her intensely.

"Angela, you and Mike probably want to step back from us." Kura said and they nodded moving away. Sofia stood abruptly and glared at the wall.

"I'm going to kill her." She said and made to go after the girl but Kura pinned her to the table. He knew where her next move was going and quickly spread her legs and placed himself between them. Effectively putting all his body weight on her and she turned her head and bit roughly into his wrist. Kura gasped in pain but didn't loosen his grip on her wrists.

"Angela, go get my dad; he should be in the building by now." Kura said and Angela nodded running off. Sofia let go off his wrist and brought her knee up and back then let it collide with his side. His grip loosened and Sofia took advantage of that and threw Kura off her. He landed hard on another table. Sofia started for the door again but Kura grabbed her ponytail and threw her across the room and she hit the wall with a thud.

Sofia got up and lunched herself across the room and Kura caught her ankle, letting her hang upside down. She brought the foot back that he didn't have and made it wrap around his neck. Kura took her leg from around his neck and threw her again. She landed on the table again and Kura was on her in a flash. Effectively grabbing her wrist and pinning her under his body.

Sofia glared at him and he glared back.

"Damn it, Sofia…" He said and she bit into his other wrist. "I promise if you calm down to let you drive your car again." Kura said and she grunted biting even harder until she broke through skin and into a main vein. Kura glared at her so hard that she let go, spitting his blood out. It splattered on his shirt and neck.

The room doors broke open and Tristan and Angela ran into the room. Angela walked over to Mike and he looked shocked at all the blood. Tristan immediately grabbed Sofia's face and looked at her.

"Sofia, let it down and we'll piece it back together." Tristan said soothingly and watched as her eyes went blank. "Good, now grab the first one and start from there. Piece it together one at a time." He knew it was working because her dull sapphire eyes started gaining light. Tristan looked at his son and sighed softly. "You need to get to the hospital because you're going to keep bleeding out."

"Is it safe to let her go?" Kura asked and let her go after receiving a nod. Sofia's hand connected with his face and he blinked at the stinging feeling on his cheek.

"Be happy I didn't punch you." Sofia said and looked at Tristan. "I'm fine now, Tristan." She said and he looked into her eyes then let her sit up.

"Are either one of you able to get him to the hospital?" Tristan asked Angela and Mike and they shook their heads. "Looks like I got two more patients." He mumbled and sighed.

"Sir, I'll take him if that's okay?" Someone else called and all five heads turned towards the voice. Angela and Mike gasped, Sofia raised an eyebrow, Kura looked ready to pass out from blood loss, and Tristan blinked.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked and hurried to catch his falling son.

"Emmett Cullen, my dad's the head doctor at the hospital." Emmett said and Tristan nodded picking up his son. Sofia hopped off the table and ripped her shirt in half so her belly was showing and wrapped it around Kura's bleeding wrist. She dug into his pocket and pulled out his key ring and hers.

"Come on big guy." She said to Emmett while taking Kura from his father. "Tristan, you take Angela and Mike." She said Tristan nodded for Angela and Mike to follow him as he grabbed their things. Sofia easily carried Kura to his bike with the Cullen following behind her.

"Edward…" Jasper whispered softly and Edward looked at him. "When he made her drop whatever it was; fear, hate, anger, sorrow and complete surrender came from her." He said and Edward blinked. "And shock came from you."

"I saw her entire past and let's just say it isn't the prettiest sight." Edward said and they looked at him. "I'll tell you later."

Sofia paused behind their bikes and stared at them then sighed.

"Damn, I forgot he has to press the button." She mumbled and turned to Emmett. "Hold him up for a second." She said and Emmett nodded taking Kura. She tapped on his face but he didn't stir and she sighed. She really didn't want to do this and she knew he would wake from it. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Kura's eyes snapped open and he glared hard at her. She pulled away and he wiped his mouth. He stepped away from Emmett and took his key ring and pressed the button on it.

He grabbed his helmet and got on it. Sofia rolled her eyes and pressed the button on her key ring and grabbed her helmet getting on her bike. Kura looked at the Cullen blankly and they blinked.

"No one drives my bike but me." He said and Sofia sighed. "We're making a detour before you lead the way to the hospital." Kura said and put on his helmet starting his bike. The Cullen went to their cars as Kura backed up.

Sofia looked at him and knew he was about to break the speed limit. She left before him to see how long it would take for him to catch up and pass her.

Kura waited impatiently at the end of the parking lot for the Cullen. 'For vampires they are awfully slow.' Kura thought to himself and sighed. They pulled up behind him and he sighed thankfully. He pulled out and the back wheel spun on the wet pavement and he let it go. He shot forward and the Cullen followed.

He caught Sofia in a matter of five minutes and zoomed pass her. She giggled at his childishness and speed up keeping up with him. She slowed down as he made a dangerous turn, barely missing the sidewalk. She reached up and touched the side of her helmet after she made the turn.

"Slow the hell down Kura. You barely made that turn." She said and there was chuckle in the ear piece.

"You're not keeping up Sofia." He said and she growled picking up speed.

"Did you see that? He just barely missed the sidewalk." Emmett said and Jasper nodded along with Edward. "How the hell did he do that?"

"He did it by defying the laws of physics and gravity." Edward said and Emmett grunted keeping up with the two blurs.

Kura laughed as he beat Sofia to the driveway. He slowed down and waited for them to catch up. Sofia was cursing him through the helmet piece and he laughed again. He pulled up the long driveway with them behind him.

He stopped and Sofia got off her bike and pulled off her helmet. She shook her hair then stomped over to Kura as he pulled off his helmet and punched him in to face.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"Don't ever pull a turn like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." She said and he chuckled.

"You know that's how I drive when I'm not in a good mood. Now, I'll come and get you when I leave the hospital just be dressed in something else." Kura said and she punched him again but this time in the arm then sighed. "Make sure you grab a throwing flag." She nodded and looked at the Cullen.

The three girls got out the silver Volvo and followed her into the house. She waved for the Jeep to lead the way. Kura sighed following them after he put on his helmet. They made it to the hospital in ten minutes and Kura parked pulling off his helmet. He got off and put the helmet on the seat then turned to walk to the hospital.

He nearly fell forward as he realized his head was spinning violently. He stood still then started falling forward because his head wouldn't stop spinning.

Emmett caught him and put one of his arms around his waist keeping him up. They all walked into the hospital and Jasper spoke.

"We need our father now." He said and the lady behind the desk paged Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle walked into the lobby and led them to an empty patient's room. Emmett put Kura on the bed and Carlisle gave him two aspirin and a cup of water. Kura took the medicine with the water and sighed thankful that the spinning stopped.

Carlisle removed the makeshift bandages and inspected Kura's wrist then sighed. He did what was necessary and wrapped the wrist.

"Excuse me but can you remove your top." Kura nodded and winced slightly at the movement. He pulled it off and tossed it into the trash can. On his side where Sofia's knee connected was a giant black and purple bruise.

"I'm going to hurt her." He mumbled and winced again because of the bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked and Kura sighed.

"Sofia lost it. If that stupid girl didn't throw that pizza at her, she wouldn't have let her control slip." Everyone in the room looked at him confused. "She has had a rough past and her violent and aggressive side will trigger if someone does her does her wrong. I think the girl name was Jessica or something, triggered it and if I wouldn't have stepped in when I did, she would have smashed the girl's face into the table repeatedly until her face was a bloody mess and she was unconscious." Kura winced when Carlisle put ice on the bruise on his side.

"How did you help her?" Jasper asked curiously.

"My job is to keep her from going after whoever did her wrong, even if it means I get hurt in the process. She's able to tell us when she feels one of the fits coming on and we have, at the most, fifteen minutes before she loses it. Then my dad, Tristan, comes in and tells her to let her mind go and piece it back together. After that she goes back to normal hyper Sofia." He said blowing a piece of hair out his face.

"What's your father's profession?" Carlisle asked and Kura sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"A psychologist…" He said and Carlisle nodded. "Can I go now?" He asked and Carlisle looked him over.

"Yes but stop by tomorrow so I can check your wrist." Kura nodded and got off the bed. He started for the door pulling his hair into its messy ponytail.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen…" He said taking the icepack off. "Oh…and I don't need this." He said tossing it over his shoulder and land on the bed. He hummed a soft tune and walked out the door.

Carlisle chuckled and looked at his sons. He knew they were warring with their feelings for this boy and he had to admit, he was surprised that Jasper was struggling too.

'This is going to be interesting.' Carlisle thought and Edward looked at him. "Shouldn't you be going to make sure he gets home safely?" Carlisle asked and Emmett laughed.

"Father, he's more than capable of getting home without us. He drives like he's one of us." Jasper said and Carlisle raised an eyebrow as they left.

Kura walked to his bike and straight through the shield and was about to get on it when he heard his name. He blinked as Emmett was thrown away when he was within five feet.

"Sorry…I forgot to take down the shield. You okay?" Kura said and Emmett grunted sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked and Kura chuckled.

"My creation; it's a shield I made and installed into all my cars and bikes. If you are not me, you will get thrown away when you're within five feet." Kura said and they blinked wondering why he would need a shield. "I race when I'm in Tokyo and I don't like people's sticky handprints all over my stuff. So are we leaving or what?" He asked putting on his helmet. They nodded and got in the Jeep. Kura leads the way back to the house.

They pulled into his driveway ten minutes later and saw Sofia, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella standing there waiting for them. Time Kura shut off the bike, removed his helmet, got off, and walked towards the house; Sofia had jumped down that steps and landed in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. You did all that stuff to protect me and I hurt you." She said and Kura sighed walking up the stairs carrying her.

"This is nothing compared to last time. Last time, I had a knife in my shoulder, a broken arm, dislocated jaw, cuts and bruises everywhere. This was a walk in the park compared to that." He said opening the door and walking in with everyone behind him. "Hey, is mom home?" He asked and she shrugged getting off him.

"I didn't check. I just went straight for the shower." She said and he nodded.

"Hey mom, are you up there?" He called and from the thud that was a yes.

"Give me a sec…I want you and Sofia to tell me what you think." She called back and seconds later his mom was down the stairs with something behind her back. "Hello? Kura you didn't tell me you had friends coming over." She said pouting and Sofia giggled. Kura's mom was short with pixie like behavior. "Anyway, I'm Hana Miamora. Who might you be?" She said eyeing them, of course she knew they were coming and who they were but she wanted them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my siblings; Bella Swan, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale." Edward said being the one nominated to speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and they nodded. "Okay now that that's out of the way; I wanted to show you the start of my new line and tell me if you like it or not." Kura nodded for her to continue. "I was thinking of Sofia and how she's found a new obsession with skulls." She paused and looked at Sofia. Now she had on a black corset with a skull on the front, white skinny jeans, and black heels with skulls on them.

"You make it, I wear it." Sofia said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I haven't thought of a name yet but I have the signature outfit." She said pulling a dress from behind her back and a pair of shoes. The dress was a red halter top that came mid-thigh with a big belt that goes under the breast with a skull buckle. The shoes were black with a red skull bow.

"I have to have it." Sofia said and Hana sighed handing it to her. Sofia squealed and dashed upstairs.

"So what's your opinion?" She asked and Kura shrugged.

"What's in the buckle?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know forty maybe fifty million dollars worth of diamonds." She said and he nodded.

"It wouldn't be a signature outfit without it; I like it." He said and she looked at the Cullen family. "She expects your opinion too." He said. "Sofia, bring me a shirt and wet towel." He called upstairs.

"Well, Mrs. Miamora, the dress is fabulous. It has a sexy to it." Alice said. "I love it."

"I'm not into all the fashion stuff but I'm going to have to say I like it." Emmett said and the other two males nodded their agreement.

"I love it." Rosalie said and Bella nodded too. Kura blinked as his mom dashed upstairs.

"Catch Kura…" Sofia said throwing the wet towel down to him. "I'll bring your shirt when I come down." She said and he sighed.

"Hey, Kura; give these to Alice." His mom called tossing a set of heels over the railing. Kura sighed catching them on his finger and handing them to Alice. "These to Bella…" Another set came and he handed them to Bella. "And these to Rosalie…" The last set came and he handed them off.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie stared at the shoes. Alice's skull was pink with a red shoe, Rosalie's skull was gold with a black shoe, and Bella's skull was black with a blue shoe.

"Give her ten minutes and she'll be down with the other half." Kura said cleaning any leftover blood from his body. He looked at the bruise and sighed gently running his fingers over it.

"How is it healing so fast?" Edward asked catching everyone's attention.

"You learn a few things when you spend a summer with a Chinese medicine man. If you concentrate on the wound the faster it heals. The bruises will be gone in a few minutes but it's going to take a couple of days for my wrist to heal, considering she broke skin and into a vein." He said shrugging and closing his eyes and starting to hum. His eyebrow shot up when he heard the door open. He thought his father was locked up in his office with Angela and Mike.

"Dude, I still can't get over how short you are." Jake said and Kura opened his eyes to analyze the teen at the door.

"No, I'm not short; you're just a freakishly large kid." Kura said closing his eyes.

"It's not my fault. Have you spoken to Bella yet?" He asked and Kura shook his head. Jake smiled and walked over to Bella putting an arm around her shoulder. "Bella, you don't remember Kura?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Of course she doesn't Jake. Bella wasn't the smartest of us." Kura said and Bella glared at him.

"Why you little punk, I was smarter than Jake." She said and Kura laughed. "You know Kura, I hate that you tease me all the time."

"Yes, I know and you know I will keep on teasing you." Kura said and she hugged him watching her strength. "I'm glad that I don't have to suffer from one of your bear hugs." He said and she laughed.

"Do you have any idea, how bad I freaked when Jake told me you and Sofia moved away?" She said letting him go.

"I got a pretty good idea." He said and she smiled enveloping him in a hug again. "You and Jake both did this. Did you miss me that much?" Bella nodded and he sighed. "Sofia, are you coming down or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…" She said walking around the corner carrying Kura's shirt as his mom came down carrying three dresses.

"Now, can I hug her?" Hana asked and Kura nodded. Hana engulfed Bella into a hug. "You've grown up. You're not clumsy anymore, I hope."

"I'm definitely not clumsy anymore." Bella said hugging her back. "You're still pixie lady."

"Bells don't you think you're too big to be calling Hana, pixie lady?" Sofia asked putting Kura on his shirt. "Hey mutt…"

"No, I'm not." Bella said sticking out her tongue.

"Sofia, I'm actually glad one of them imprinted on you." Jake said and she stopped fixing Kura's shirt to face Jake.

"You're just itching for a fight, aren't you?" She asked and he shrugged indifferent. "Would you stop that? It was annoying earlier today." She said glancing at Jasper. "And it's still annoying. You…" She said turning to Edward. "If you breathe a word of it to anyone besides your family, I'll find ways to torture you."

"Sofia…what did I say about threatening people?" Hana said and Sofia grunted and turned to Jake. "Well, I have to get back to my new line. But it was nice meeting you and seeing you." She said handing Bella, Alice and Rosalie their dress. "Now you are officially added to my collection." She said and disappeared upstairs.

Kura sighed and looked at Bella as she joined into Sofia and Jake's argument. "You're going to have to forgive them. They're at it all the time." He said to the Cullen and they nodded. "Will you three stop? You're giving me a headache." They immediately stopped and looked away from each other. "Sofia, do you have a flag?" She nodded waving it slightly.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked eyeing the flag.

"I'm about to play on my bike." Kura said and Jake smirked while Bella looked at the flag curiously.

"I'm coming…" He said and Kura shrugged grabbing an apple then walking towards the door. "What about you Cullen?"

"I don't know about them but I'm definitely coming." Emmett said and Kura smirked.

"Hey, mom, Jake and his pack want a big meal in a couple of hours." Kura said and his mom called back.

"I know and I'll see what I can whip together." She said and Kura walked out the house with everyone.

"Kura please let me drive it." Jake said looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Kura sighed.

"Jake, you cannot and will not drive my motorcycles ever. But you can drive my car." He said going to the garage and making Jake stay. He got in his car and it roared to life. He pulled out the garage and watched as everyone's jaw dropped except Sofia's.

"Kura, that's a 69 Dodge Challenger, they're impossible to find. Where did you find this one?" Jake said and Kura chuckled getting out.

"On side of the road coming home one day, I stripped it and put everything in it myself. New state of the art engine, chrome exhaust pipes, four nitrous tanks, a shield, and new paint job. I put in the system myself too." He said and Jake went over to the car looking in the inside then popping the hood. He had to see what was under the hood. He opened it and just stared at it.

"I love your car." He said looking throughout the hood. "Is that your shield?" He asked looking at the shining thing next to the engine.

"Yes…" Kura said pulling it out of its compartment. "It's a diamond, earth's hardest substance. It's at least a billion dollar diamond and one is in all of the vehicles." He said tossing it in the air and Jake caught it. "And I fixed up a car just for you." He said taking the diamond and putting it back in place while Jake looked at him wide eyed. "And Bella too, I couldn't just fix Sofia up one and not fix you two one."

"You're my best friend forever." Jake said hugging Kura. Kura laughed as Bella hugged them too.

"Okay, enough with the hug fest." Sofia said and they reluctantly let Kura go. Jake closed the hood and got in the driver's seat.

"Jake, just because you're driving it does not mean you should try anything I do." Kura said Jake pouted. Sofia got in with Jake after putting her bike in the garage.

Kura got on his bike and motioned for Bella to get on. She climbed on and handed her a helmet.

"The treaty was demolished when we moved back so you can pass the line." Kura said and put on his helmet with Bella. He touched the side of both helmets and started his bike. "Hold on tight Bells." She grabbed hold to him and they waited for the Jeep and Volvo to be started. Jake and Sofia left already and Kura was pulling off.

"Can you hear me Bells?" He said through the ear piece in the helmet.

"Yeah…" She said and he chuckled.

"Good…you should be able to hear Jake and Sofia too." He told her and she gave her approval. "Okay, Jake, what's this about Sofia being imprinted on?"

"Paul imprinted on her when she was ten. Of course I didn't know this until two years ago." Jake said and Sofia grunted. "He outright denied the imprint because he was five years older than her and she was crazy."

"More than crazy…I was insane when we were ten. I needed to be locked up in a mental hospital." Sofia said and they all knew she was right. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't feel it when he denied it. I was in pain for three days and couldn't be any happier that we moved because the pain stopped."

"He started going out with Rachel time she left. I knew from the start that he didn't love Rachel as he claimed he did. He did like her before he imprinted on Sofia and decided he would try to change his wolf's mind." Jake said and grabbed Sofia small hand in his big one and kissed it. Sofia smiled because Jake was always trying to comfort her.

"I know Paul has an easy temper and can be annoying sometimes but I never expected him to stoop so low and push her away because of something like that." Bella said and they all hmed their agreement.

"Shortly after we moved my dad helped Sofia organize her shattered mind. It took a year to do it but it got done." Kura said and Jake sighed.

"His wolf isn't happy with him because he still denies it and won't be near Sofia." Jake said and Sofia squeezed his hand.

"It doesn't matter now and I don't care." Sofia said.

"Bullshit…" They all said at the same time. "You do care and don't lie and say you don't."

"Whatever, I'm just giving up. Why force him to accept it if he doesn't want too?" She asked as they crossed over into LaPush. "Just let him do what he likes." She said and they sighed letting her have her way.

"This should be far enough." Kura said and Jake parked backwards in the grass on the right side of the road with the silver Volvo next to him.

Sofia got out and walked over to Kura and Bells. "Em, are you going to race him first?" She asked and he nodded with his brothers sighing. She looked at Kura and he nodded. She stepped on the side of Emmett's Jeep. "Here are the rules, there's only one. Do not smash into each other. You're going to go about five miles out, there should be a marker there, and then you come back to me. The winner is whoever gets to me first." She said and they nodded. "Once I drop the flag, you can go." She said hopping down and stood in the front center of the two vehicles. "Ready…Set…Go!" She said and they were gone.

She walked over and leaned on the hood of the car. Jake got out and sat next to her grabbing her hand and kissing it. She giggled and leaned against him.

"He's going to lose." Alice said and Sofia looked over at them.

"I got the feeling that he was going to lose." She said and Alice smiled.

"So you two hate each other but you're close to each other." Rose asked confused and Sofia giggled.

"We don't hate each other. There are times when we push the other's buttons and get mad at each other. And there are rare moments like these, where we get along with each other." Sofia explained and Rose nodded.

"We fight all the time but we're best friends until the end." Jake said and they giggled. Sofia got to know them until they spotted Kura and Emmett a thousand feet away.

Kura growled; he was going to lose if he didn't press the button. And he hated losing to anyone. Emmett was a few feet ahead of him and the finish line was eight hundred feet away. He growled again and told Bella to hold on then pressed the button. He shot pass Emmett with green flames shooting out the pipes.

He smirked as they passed the finish line. He had won.

"Well damn, he won." Sofia said blinking as Jake chuckled. "You were going to lose." She said as he pulled off his helmet with Bella.

"You know I don't lose to anyone. But I did just kill a tank." He said and Emmett walked over to him with his brothers. "You need something with more muscle or you should push it and go into sixth gear." Emmett sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Kura blinked and Bella giggled as a howl pierced the night sky.

"Kura, dinner's ready." Jake said and Kura sighed.

"Well, Bells, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she got off giving his helmet. He shook his head and gave it back. "It's yours…that's your name." He said pointing to the kanji on the side of the helmet.

"You can actually read that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Isabella…it was fun hanging out, we should do this again sometime." He said putting on his helmet and chuckled at the scowl on her face. Jake had left already couldn't wait on Kura because he was hungry.

"Kura…you know I don't like being called Isabella." She said and he touched the side of his helmet leaving.

"I know Bella…now touch the side of the helmet and cut off the ear piece." He said and Bella looked at the helmet in her hand as his voice came through it.

"You know I should chuck this at your head." She said and his laughter came through the helmet before she touched the side of it.

"This was an interesting day." Edward said and they nodded. "Alice can you see your future?" He asked and she blinked.

"No, it was there five minutes ago." She said and Edward sighed.

"You could see it five minutes ago because five minutes ago you weren't imprinted on and neither was Rosalie. And Bella wasn't imprinted on a minute ago. Their thoughts are loud and confusing so I don't know which one." Alice blinked and looked at Jasper.

"This definitely was an interesting day." She said and they nodded. They drove home and went inside.

* * *

Carlisle and Emse were waiting in the living room for them. Everyone took a seat and Edward started.

"What do you want to hear first; Sofia's story or Kura's family?" He asked and they all thought Sofia, except for Bella. She already knew Sofia's story. "She was five when her parents abandoned her. Then a group of vampires found her." He said and Bella interrupted.

"Up until seven years ago she was still with them. They abused and beat her until she lost her mind and surrender her will. When she lost her mind; she only gave them three days before she ripped them to shreds. She burned the house down and left. Hana found her a couple days later walking around Seattle and adopted her. She befriended Jake and I after Tristan calmed her mind a little. At the end of the summer they had moved away. Kura said that it took a year to get her mind right but it got done." She said and they blinked.

"It was hard for her because it was a painful process especially since her mind was shattered into a million pieces. When she has one of those fits, her mind reverts back to when she killed those vampires. Tristan has to have her drop her mind and piece it back together." Edward said and Bella looked out the window.

"She ripped them apart with her bared hands?" Carlisle asked and he nodded. "Was she bitten?"

"Yes, she has at least thirty cold spots on her body. She's immune to the venom, her blood kills it." Bella said and they nodded.

"It shouldn't have been possible to fix someone's mind if hers was that broken." Emmett said and Carlisle sighed. "She should have been locked up in a mental hospital."

"That's exactly what she said. She said she wasn't crazy…she was insane." Bella said and Emmett blinked. "But Tristan isn't your average psychologist."

"You have to have a doctor's degree in psychology and anatomy. And he must have both to be able to do something like that." Carlisle said and Bella nodded. "What about Kura's family?"

"He and his father are human but his mother is a vampire. Kura's able to block his mind but I'm positive his mother can break through it." Edward said and Bella giggled.

"You want to know how he does it." Bella asked and he nodded. "Kura was trained by ninja. He's learned their ways; he is quieter than a vampire, not as fast but close enough, he can take down Jake and pin him to the ground making him immobile. But the one thing he puts to use is his mind shield. We both learned this skill that summer."

"That's why I can't get in your mind?" Edward asked and she nodded.

"I've had it since I was eleven and it's permanent now." She said shrugging. "Kura on the other hand knows how to remove his and put back up whenever he likes. And he can put one on anyone by looking them in the eye."

"That's why Jake's thoughts disappeared when he was looking under the hood." She nodded and he sighed not liking that little feature.

"Why can't I manipulate their emotions?" Jasper asked and Bella blinked.

"One of the ninjas was an empathy user and manipulated his emotions all the time. He didn't like it so he figured out a way to stop him from using it on him. I don't know the exact process of that but it stops all empathy users." She said and Jasper sighed not liking it either.

"His father is nothing special; he can fix a crazy person's mind in a few months and an insane person's in a year. He leaves his mind unguarded and that's all I think there is to him." Edward said getting back on topic. "His mother on the other hand, can read minds and see into the future even when surrounded by wolves."

"They're an interesting bunch. They're not a threat so it shouldn't be a problem with them staying here." Carlisle said and they nodded.

"Okay, our next problem comes with the wolves." Edward said then the doorbell rung. Emse went to answer it a little shocked that they didn't sense someone at the door.

"Hello…" She said and blinked as a pixie looking lady stood there smiling.

"Hello." She said and Bella was next to Emse then out the door hugging the lady.

"Pixie lady…" Bella said and the woman laughed. Bella let her go and brought her in the house. "Emse, this is Hana, Kura's mom." She said introducing Hana to Emse.

"It's nice to meet you." Hana said holding out her hand and Emse shook it.

"Same here…" Emse said and led her to the living room with Bella. Bella dragged her over to an empty couch and curled up into her side. Hana sighed and ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Hana, I didn't expect to see you this soon." Carlisle said and his family blinked.

"Soon…Carlisle it's been seventeen years." She said and he chuckled. 'Don't mention anything.' She told him mentally.

"Yes, it has…last I saw you, you were eight months pregnant and you were in Alaska visiting your parents." He said and she giggled.

"How did you to meet?" Emse asked curiously and Hana giggled again.

"I was helping my mom around the café, when he walked in. He ordered one of the specials on mom menu, warm mountain lions blood." She said and shrugged.

"She thought I was crazy for wanting something like that but put the order in anyway. I had told her that she should be sitting down and off her feet. But of course she was stubborn and continued working."

"I was bringing him his order when Kura gave a violent kick and broke my water. Carlisle caught me and rushed me to the hospital. I gave birth to Kura at midnight, October 31, a month early."

"She was dying and the nurse that was in there with me had a soft spot for babies that lost their mother through the birth process. She, of course, knew Hana since she was a child and changed her. Three day later I went hunting with both of them. And to say she was good at controlling her bloodlust would be an understatement. She had a better grip on it then I did when I was a newborn because she didn't drain Kura or Tristan dry when we came back."

"I don't need that much credit…I've had at least two slip ups." She said and he raised an eyebrow but she waved it off for something later. "Anyway, back to the reason why I'm here…the wolves aren't a problem, they're just imprinting." She said and Bella snorted.

"They maybe imprinting but if they do anything like what he did to Sofia, I might kill them." She said and Hana sighed.

"Don't worry someone's going to set him straight this weekend." Hana said and Bella hmed. "Now on to the imprinter and imprint; Alice has been imprinted on by Jared."

"What is the whole imprint thing?" Emmett asked and Hana smiled softly.

"Imprinting means that the wolf has found its soul mate. The imprint becomes the center of the wolf's universe. And the wolf has to be close to the imprint or they both will feel pain. Now there is a problem if the wolf denies the imprint itself…he or she is putting themselves through an insane amount of pain and the imprint feels about half of it. If it's the other way around, only the wolf feels the pain and ends up dying slowly from it."

"So if I denied the imprint, he would die slow and painfully but if he denied it we both would be in pain?" Alice asked and Hana nodded. "Well I can't let either one of those happen."

"What about me?" Bella asked and Hana sighed.

"He's not going to deny it so you don't have to beat him up." She said and Bella sighed. "Quil imprinted on you and there's no possible way he would deny it."

"And me?" Rose asked and Hana smiled.

"You're going to love Embry; he's so cute and shy." She said and Rose nodded. "Well, I should really be going. I have a plane to catch in a few hours." She said and Bella pouted; she didn't want her pixie lady to leave. "Trust me Bells; you don't want to go where I'm going." Bella sighed and let her get up. Carlisle stood too.

"I'll be back; I have something important to discuss with her." He said and Emse kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. Hana and Carlisle left the house and walked a good distance from it before he started talking.

* * *

"Where is Aura?" He asked and she sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"In Seattle…" She said and Carlisle frowned at her. "When he was five he was bite by a vampire. But his blood reacted differently to the venom. Instead of killing him slowly, his blood accepted it and kept him alive. He stops aging when Kura does so on their eighteenth birthday he's going to stop." She said and Carlisle waited for her to continue, knowing that wasn't all. "When he was bitten, the vampire venom gave the demon that was in Aura enough strength the control him. So on Saturday, Kura's having a party and Aura's coming around noon to kill him. The demon is out for Kura's blood and won't leave Aura until Kura's dead."

"You're going out of town when all this happens. Hana that's crazy…"

"And unavoidable…Kura has a shifter friend that has healing powers. Aura's sword is going to pierce Kura through the heart and his friend is going to heal the wound and going to jump start his heart. Carlisle, I watch my children's future none stop, if I see a mistake somewhere I find a way to change it."

"Okay, where are you going out of town to?" He asked and she knew he wanted to get off that subject.

"I have to head to Italy, Aro wants to see me and was about to send Demtri to get me." She said and Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the world would Aro want to see you?"

"This is normal, every year before Kura's birthday I have to visit them. He said something about making sure nothing happens to me. They've taken a liking to me like they did with you." She said and shrugged. "And they've fallen in love with Kura and Sofia. When Kura comes with Aura before their birthday, they're going to fall in love with him too."

"Kura and Aura are quite lovable. I met Kura earlier today and I have to say he picked up Tristan's stubborn and heartbreaking ways." Carlisle said and she giggled. "But if he's anything like you; he's caring and compassionate."

"Yes, he is and he won't break their hearts. He's just like me; I can't break Jacob's heart even if I tried but this imprint isn't going to last long."

"He imprinted on you?" She nodded and he blinked. "What about Tristan? And what do you mean it won't last long."

"Carlisle, I love my husband dearly and would change him if he'd let me. He's dying and has about two months on his life. He's the reason we moved back. He wanted to get away from all the noise of the city and to somewhere where it's always quiet. And believe me when I say I tried many times to change his mind."

"He just doesn't want what you have. You're forever nineteen and he's thirty-six now. Changing him isn't worth it, that's what he's probably thinking." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. That's exactly what he is thinking. "Think of it this way; he wants you to be happy with your boys. What about this imprint on you? How did he get sick anyway?"

"Kura has another friend that is a shifter. This shifter though is nothing like Jake or any of the others. He's a fox with nine tails and he is the Alpha-Omega of all shifters. He decides on who imprints on whom. He thinks I'm the perfect mate for Jake but then he's going to realize that there's someone else.

"Aura's venom is poison to any human without a certain type of blood. And since both he and Kura have my blood type and not Tristan's its poisonous. When he ran away he bit Tristan. So the venom has spread at its own pace with different types of blood."

"So what you're saying is that he can kill anyone he bits?" She nodded and he thought on this. "What does he eat?"

"Human food; blood does not appeal to him. Here's the basic on him; he has a heartbeat, he has to breathe but can go without it for two hours, he can do what we wish we could do; sleep, and he can eat." Carlisle blinked a few times wondering what the hell he could be because he didn't qualify as a vampire. "We gave him a name for his kind and there are only two in this world. He and his creator are dirvamps. There is only going to be one left after this weekend."

"He's going to kill his creator." He said and she nodded. "Well, Hana it has been a lovely night with you but I should be getting back." She giggled and hugged him.

"It was nice seeing you again Carlisle. We should do this again sometime." She said and he kissed her cheek when she let him go.

"You're forever my pixie." He said and she smiled then he disappeared. She was named his pixie when he first met her in her mom's café. She walked toward her house and got things out for breakfast before heading up and getting Kura, Sofia and their friends up for school.

* * *

Tsukaia: I know you must hate me now.

Kura: Why would they hate you? This is getting better and better by the minute.

Shadow: He's right, you know.

Tsukaia: Because i just through it all off and probably confused them all.

Kura: STOP IT! You are a good writer and shouldn't wound yourself with your own words.

Shadow: Once again he's right.

Tsukaia: *sigh*

Kura: PLEASE REVIEW! Positive ones only.


End file.
